


The Winner Takes It All

by Hemogobbler



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Angella's fancy poker table, Catra has a thing for feet don't @ me, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Nudity, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strip Poker, Touching, body praise, the girls are older and dumber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemogobbler/pseuds/Hemogobbler
Summary: Adora is confident that, after a whole day’s practice, she can beat Catra--known master of deception--at a game of strip poker.Adora is a dumbass.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	The Winner Takes It All

Adora thinks after a night spent revising the winning hands and tactics - only occasionally disrupted by the thought of what’s on the line - that she’s got this. On the very first hand, even, she gets Catra’s sunglasses off, but somehow it only makes her more difficult to read. 

The stakes are raised, glasses filled, and Adora steels herself for exposure.

A couple of drinks and some bullshit cards later - Adora’s lost not only her extra strategic layers but all of the knowledge that she could once call a primitive understanding of math. She sweats in spite of the chill that crept along her newly-revealed arms, her mind racing through possible counter-strategies.

On the floor lies Adora’s Horde jacket, a sweater, and the Scarf of Protection. Catra’s distinct eyes study the rest of her opponent's usual, more necessary, clothes, from the comfortable shade of her pointy red head-piece.

Adora hates that stupid thing. She doesn’t know why Catra keeps it around, only that it’s clearly still mocking her to this day. She’s going to win it off her and touch her scalp and there’s nothing she can do about it. 

Catra has bigger plans. 

Her lips smile around a slow drink of something strong and fizzy, and she brazenly shows one of her two cards. Adora’s eyes pop at the arrival of a second ace on the board... and away goes her socks.

* * *

“Ah-ah!” Catra chides. “Get those babies up here, I wanna see _ everything _.” 

Catra throws in an extra chip to sweeten the offer, and Adora feels dirty for taking it.

“I don’t get your weird thing for my feet.” Adora rests a foot on the table.

She yanks at her sock and it flies away, revealing twinkling toes that awaken something primal in Catra’s eyes and a rumble in her stomach. She closes in and takes hold of Adora’s freshly exposed ankle.

“Just look at them!” Catra grins, pinching a big toe and watching all the remaining little soldiers flinch away. “So pudgy and soft! How’re you supposed to climb with these things?”

Adora forces her foot free and places her other one up on the table. Catra frees it of its prison and drags a thumb down the smooth arch of Adora’s sole. The touch is special: it travels through a ley line that sends a tingle and tenses up her leg muscles. When it reaches her core, Adora lets go of a soft gasp.

“You don’t,” She says, flustered, pulling away her foot. “Climb, I mean. You stub them on things and it hurts like hell and they keep you humble. No climbing, no clawing... not nearly as fun as your lil’ beans.”

“They’re... cute, though,” Catra says, a pink feather spreading across her cheeks, ruining her poker face. 

Catra splits the deck and redistributes chips, keeping her view on everything but the dangerously sweet sight of Adora’s royal blue eyes. Adora can’t find the words and buries herself in the cards while, silently, Catra maneuvers her tail under the table to ambush the delectable bounty of princess toes. 

The fluffy snake suddenly coils around Adora’s ankle and nestles in the ticklish grooves of her toes. It scares the honor of Grayskull out of her, forcing her knee to bang hard and loud against the poker table. Adora’s neck bones jut out as she seethes, rocking herself back and forth.

“OW, FFFF-UN!”

Catra howls her laughter, her hand smacking across the green-clothed table. Her healthy stack of chips topples over but they’re only for show. She hands Adora her cards and lets go of her foot with a lingering stroke. Adora overcomes a shiver when she sees her cards: two queens, suited.

“This is bullshit.” Adora feigns annoyance, even as the flop comes down and gives her a third queen. She turns a gasp into a question. “I... thought you said you’ve never played before?”

“I played ‘Horde Hold ‘Em’, this is different.”

“A different game with the same winning hands?”

Catra shrugs. “I didn’t think this was a game that got you naked! On the base we played for gray ration bars--losers had to eat the brownish-greenish ones.”

Adora swallows her post-traumatic nausea as Catra pulls a somber face.

“Yeah, it was pretty wild after you left.”

Adora takes her hand and holds it gently. Catra nods, smiling peacefully, and takes a drink, enjoying the feeling of her steady hand more as time passes. “You trying to look at my cards or something?”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Adora withdraws and holds up hers to study. 

She loves the way Catra tries to read her face when she risks looking at her hand so openly. The slits of her eyes pointed like black portals, piercingly dark compared to the lovely gold and turquoise hues that encompassed them. In her periphery, Adora sees them peeking over the borders of her royal cards. Catra’s eyes are made for searching, and they’re unapologetically curious. They focus, monitoring the corners of Adora’s lips, her nostrils, and eyes for signals. 

“Uhhhh, a smarter cat than me would fold right about now.” She clicks her tongue, hesitating, and then kicks in half her stack while she readies the rest of her drink.

“Kitty loves danger,” Adora muses. 

Catra’s ears wiggle. Adora tilts her head back as if to say ‘you sure?’

“Someone’s gotta get this party started.”

The last two cards come down, but they change nothing. Catra sits on an ace-high alongside a king, attractive but useless, and finishes her drink. Adora smirks a dumb, wide smirk.

“Jeez, you’ve been looking forward to this, huh?” 

Adora nods. Catra finds it hard to be afraid of that sweet, goofy face.

She stands and pulls off her red top, which, minus a Force Captain badge, is just as well-fitting as Adora remembers. It comes off slowly, peeling away into endless white marks that sweep her body and revealing a thick patch of dark fur on her front that reaches the curve of her breasts, which remain covered by a black lace bra.

“Look at you, dressing up!” Adora exclaims, stirred by the desire to feel Catra’s fuzzy tum. An overwhelming urge that's surely fed by romance and alcohol to run her fingers through her cuts of muscle and kiss her scars whole again. Catra does a little turn and Adora’s eyes wash over the lithe slope of her back.

“You didn’t?” Catra relaxes. “Guess you knew you were gonna lose.”

“Doesn’t look like I’m losing from here, baby.” Adora winks. “Very pretty, you know how much I love your markings.” 

Catra sits back in her chair, head leaning back on joined hands, very happy for the attention. 

“Yeah, yeah, soak it in. I gave you that one.”

Adora moves a seat closer, something hungry stirring inside.

* * *

Catra had a nice buzz going until Adora dealt her hot garbage. A 2 of hearts and 7 of diamonds, what the hell was she supposed to do with that? 

There was no way Catra was losing her bra until she got a piece of Adora’s arms. She was going to make this hand work. She could fold, but Adora was getting all cocky with her top still on and her full glass. So she bets a little, enough for one drink, to probe Adora into action.

Adora reraises it after a moment, worth an extra drink on top of an item of clothing, and Catra calls that. When the flop comes down, the three cards are a jack of clubs, a 7 of hearts and a ten of spades. 

Great potential, and then Adora only checks, and Catra thinks, _there she is, my dumbass girlfriend, _and adds another two drinks worth of chips. Catra had nothing, a pair, but she could tell Adora wasn’t about to risk getting wasted this early with her current hand. 

Adora shoots her a look of _ ‘why did you do that’ _and Catra’s response is vaguely horny. 

Adora folds, losing her shirt in the process. 

Prying eyes fill her with warmth as she pulls it over her head. She throws it at the sneaky cat and when Catra gets her vision back Adora is striking a pose worthy of She-Ra, showing off her rippling guns with pride and flexing her core from side to side.

Catra licks her lips and Adora crosses her legs. 

* * *

“I raise,” Adora says boldly--getting a raised eyebrow from Catra.

“Hold up, you know that means you gotta finish that drink you’ve been sitting on _ when _I win.”

“I raise,” Adora repeats, calm, pushing a stack of chips ominously over the green felt.

Catra laughs as she matches the bet. “Just looking out for you, babe.” She winks. “Don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later. Yeah, I call.”

The last two cards come down, and Adora’s gifted a miraculous flush by way of a 3 and 8 that make 5 hearts overall. The cards are revealed: and Adora laughs, relieved, as Catra’s budding straight falls short.

“I did it!” Adora exclaims, high-pitched, full of pride, and Catra struggles to find something snide to confront such genuine joy with.

“You got me, Princess.” She held her hands up. “You know, I’m actually glad. I was gettin’ thirsty watching you.”

Catra downs her drink and Adora watches every gulp. God, they barely started and Adora wanted to be in Catra’s lap. Enamored with the feline’s collarbone, she watched a trickle of liquid slide down her neck and settle in her chest-fluff.

“Take it off,” Adora half-orders and half-begs, to which Catra, tugging at her bra, sticks out her tongue.

Instead, the feline reaches up to her head-piece and Adora watches her unleash a jungle of hair. It cascades around Catra’s face, her helm clanking down to the floor. She runs claws through her mane and shakes it out as tufts of silver settle around her adorably fluffy ears.

“No more safety nets now, Adora,” Catra chimes. “Ante up.”

* * *

“Babe. Babe!” 

Catra, a lovey drunk, mumbles into Adora’s cleavage. Adora sports a white bra stained red with wine. Neither of them really know how it came to this, but they can taste it.

“You got such--such nice yams. BUT, I dunno how you got them _ like this? _?” 

Catra motions to the full shape of them, admiringly, and then cups her hand around one gently. Realizing that this is generally considered a forward gesture, Catra’s eyes dilate.

Adora hiccups through peals of laughter, losing all her breath in the process. Sitting in Catra’s lap, holding the feline’s head tight to her and planting messy kisses along the sides of her hair - it’s clear she doesn’t mind the sudden touch. It's too natural. Adora feels safe in her hands, and Catra wants nothing else but to show Adora how much she loves her. 

Adora breathes a little heavier; its warmth is a wildfire across Catra’s fur, it goes deeper still and sinks, tingling into her skin.

“You smell so good,” Catra murmurs, putting her lips on Adora’s breast and starting to press her hands into Adora’s bare skin. 

“Catra, no,” Adora gasps. “Not yet.” 

Her plea ends in a moan, leaving Catra unconvinced. The cat keeps her tongue close and holds Adora’s bosom for ransom, teeth bared, knowing that would be the princess’ point of no return.

“Please,” Adora begs.

“Why wait?” Catra draws out a delightfully sexy snarl, and Adora thumbs her fangs.

“I _love_ wanting you.”

“Yeah, well, I prefer having you.”

“You have me. But I promise - promise - it’ll be worth the wait.”

Catra sighs and, to Adora, it’s a touch of heaven on her skin. Fingers dance over her chest, tickling her neck, and pull at her lips. Before she can crumble, Catra releases her grip. 

They decide to keep a seat between them until the pants come off, unable to trust their hands or their nature of swaying into each others’ orbit. 

When a new hand comes down, Catra rests a foot between Adora’s legs. Adora, undeterred by this obvious distraction play, thinks this means Catra has garbage cards. It’s only when she goes all-in that Adora realizes Catra hasn’t even looked at them. 

A sharp nail pokes her thighs. She swallows, folds - unwilling to risk it all on a two pair - and makes an impromptu toast to poker nights at Bright Moon, as well as to Angella. Adora hopes she wouldn't mind them using her poker table for such debauchery. It allows her to stand up nonchalantly, freeing her from Catra’s wandering feet and giving away nothing of the rising heat between her legs.

They drink, and Catra rushes out half-dressed to steal a music player from the guards’ barracks. They crank it up and Adora encourages Catra to drink some water, whereupon, refreshed, it becomes more than just a game. 

It’s a dance, holding within the deliberate push and pull that came to characterize their love for each other. Only this dance, Catra thinks, ends up with her seeing some titties. 

Adora thinks the same and mirrors Catra’s grin.


End file.
